joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ennard (Mythos)
Summary Ennard, also known as Molten Freddy in FNaF 6, is the true antagonist of Sister Location and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Circus Baby becomes Ennard by using the mask from the Primary Control Module (evident from its disappearance in Night 5), and combining her endoskeleton with the other animatronics', in order to collectively escape from the facility. Ennard's plan was to use the scooper to disembowel the player, and use its body as a disguise to escape the facility. Appearance Ennard is a humanoid animatronic, its body disfigured with protruding wires. Unlike the others, It possesses no suit, wearing a mask, a striped yellow and green party hat, and a red button on its chest similar to Balloon Boy/Nightmare Fredbear, the wires surrounding it simulating the shape of a clown's bow. There are hanging wires that run along the body of Ennard and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possess wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. Ennard also seems much larger and bulkier than conventional animatronics. It has blue eyes (purple eyes in the real ending) and very sharp teeth like Ballora. The right eye of Ennard has wires wrapped around it, making the eye useless. There is also a hanging eye off of Ennard's head. Strangely, the mask in the Primary Control Module doesn't have ears despite Ennard being shown to have them during the Fake and Real Ending. It's possible that Ennard took the ears of the blinking faces on the left side of the wall in order to make Ennard's initial disguise resembles a human. It is also possible that the ears were folded behind the mask. Several eyes from its body are eyes of the other animatronics, which is confirmed that all the animatronics' endoskeletons formed to create Ennard. The eyes on Ennard's body are similar to the pixelated version of Ennard, in which the player himself (Eggs Benedict) pukes out Ennard. (See the Custom Night heading below the page.) *A yellowish-orange eye on the right bicep belongs to Funtime Foxy. *A green eye on the lower portion of Ennard's left leg belongs to Circus Baby. *A pink eye on the left side of Ennard's waist belongs to Bon-Bon. *A blue eye hanging from the right side of Ennard's head belongs to Funtime Freddy. *The purple eyes in the Real Ending belong to Ballora. By looking at Ennard's body, one can determine which animatronic's endoskeleton makes up each part of Ennard. *Funtime Foxy makes up the legs. *Ballora makes up the head and lower torso. *Funtime Freddy makes up the arms. *Circus Baby makes up the chest. Ennard does not wear the mask in some cases on Night 5. Behavior Ennard only appears in 3 portions of FNaF Sister Location: Parts/Service Ennard behind Circus Baby's suit In Night 5, if the player mods the game to delete or shrink Baby's sprite in Parts/Service, they will see Ennard's full body (without the mask) behind Baby's sprite, slightly waving. When the player sends Baby to the scooping room, Ennard fades away from the flashlight. Real/Bad Ending At the end of Night 5, it can be seen through the window of the Scooping Room. Circus Baby, mixed with the other animatronics to become Ennard, explains to the player that it does not want to hurt them, but needs their body to complete it's plan and escape from the facility. It activates the scooper, tearing out the insides of the protagonist. A cutscene plays afterwards displaying the silhouette of Ennard, within the player's body, in front of a bathroom's mirror, who opens their eyes to show Ennard's purple irises, thus revealing it succeeded with their plan, as of which starts the now-born Purple Guy (Michael Afton). Fake/Good Ending Ennard dragging themselves into Michael's Home. In the secret Fake Ending, the player enters the Private Room, where they are told by the HandyUnit they will be rescued by staff and promptly fired due to "materials they may be exposed to." The player must fend off Ennard until 6:00 A.M, using mechanics similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game (meaning the original FNaF game): Three doors; one on the vent above them on the wall, one to their left, and one to their right, as well as the original camera system to watch Ennard's moves, and finite power to administrate. The vent located at the top center of the room is reminiscent of the second installment of the series. Ennard will try to enter the Private Room through three different entrances, starting out relatively slow, but becomes faster after every passing in-game hour. Throughout the night, Ennard's voice (coming from Circus Baby) can be heard pleading the player to let them fulfill their plan, while also scoffing them for betraying her. The little girl who speaks before the beginning of every night can be heard at one point in the night. It's interesting to note that Ennard has Baby's green eye in this ending, which is a reference to its catchphrase "There's a little of me in every body". Then a cutscene plays where Michael is watching the final episode of the show "The Immortal and the Restless" . After the show ends, a few seconds later Ennard is shown from the right side of the room dragging their body across from where Michael is sitting. Custom Night Ennard coming out of Michael's dead body. After Michael regurgitates the robotic parts belonging to Ennard into the sewer, he lies on the ground, dead. The player then hears Circus Baby's voice repeating "You won't die". Michael gets up, now with purple skin while all of Ennard's eyes show up in the sewer. Powers And Stats '''Tier: '''Unknown, likely Ineffable '''Name: '''Ennard '''Origin: '''Five Nights At Freddy's '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown likely decades old '''Classification: '''Anmatronic '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Voice Manipulation, Enhanced Intelligence, Immortality (Type 3, 6, and 8), Body Control (Got threw up by Purple Guy), Death Manipulation, Fear Manipulation '''Attack Potency: '''Ineffable '''Speed: '''Ineffable '''Lifting Strength: '''Ineffable '''Striking Strength: '''Ineffable '''Durability: '''Ineffable '''Stamina: '''Unknown '''Range: '''Unknown '''Standard Equipment: '''Mask, Teeth '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Unknown Category:Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Immensely High Intelligence Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Fear Users Category:FNAF Mythos